Secret Four
by Zelenara
Summary: I am now switching to PPG! This is a sad story at first...but alot of the rest is pretty cute. Hope you enjoy it. Dosent show alot of violence. And alot of it is skipped.
1. Chapter 1

PPG first page....SECRETS REVEALED! YAY! :D I dun own powerpuffs though...I do own Bonnie...

The girl walked toward the door. She sighed. All of a sudden a voice behind her said. ''Bonnie where are you going at this time of night?..'' She looked behind her. It was Blossom. Bonnie sighed. ''Out...'' Was all she replied. Blossom shook her head. She looked straight into Bonnies eyes. ''You should tell the truth I'm your sister...'' She then said. She looked down. Bonnie turned away. ''You wouldent accept the truth...'' She put her hand on the handle. And opened the door leaveing. She closed it behind her and sighed. She then began her walk. She was secretly going to meet someone. But of course if Blossom and the others knew who they would freak.

Bonnie shook it off and continued to walk. She stopped when she heard a noise. ''Who's there?..'' She said looking around. Her voice showed a bit of fear. She let out a scream when grabbed. And a hand covered her mouth. ''Shh! its me!'' The purson said. She looked up to see there face and blinked. ''Boomer?...'' She asked. He nodded. ''We need to go there comeing...'' He then said. She blinked. And nodded. As he took her hand and ran. Leading the way. She looked behind her. And saw two shadows. They looked like Brick, and Butch's shadows. The truth was the two had a secret and forrbiden love. The two teams hated eachother. But Boomer dident want to fight anymore.

He was kind of tired of it. They both heard voices call out. ''Stop!'' They stopped running. And turned around. There stood Butch, and Brick. They looked really upset. They started to walk closer. Bonnie grabbed Boomers hand tightly. She was scared of what was going to happen. Brick glared at the two. ''Boomer...what are you doing with a powerpuff..'' He said his voice full of anger. Boomer gulped. ''I um....'' He answered. He had no idea what to say. Bonnie held his hand even tighter. Boomer looked at Brick. ''I dont want to fight anymore...'' He finally said. Butch, and Brick burst into laughter.

''Hah! not fight anymore!?'' Brick said. Butch was still laughing. Brick bonked him with his fist on the head. ''Silence!'' he yelled. He was being sarcastic when he laughed. He dident find it funny at all. It actully made him angry. Very angry. Boomer gulped again. Bonnie looked down. She was silent. What could she say or do anyway? Nothing. Brick chuckled. ''Well...time to put this romance to a end...'' He punched Boomer in the face. Causeing him to fall to the ground. Out cold. Bonnie backed away. And as soon as she knew it she was attacked.

Then silence...

Boomer slowly woke up. His brothers were gone. And Bonnie was on the floor. Dead. He ran to her. ''Bonnie!! please wake up! dont leave me!!'' tears came to his eyes. He picked her up and carried her home. He explained everything. And from that moment on. The existence of Bonnie was kept a secret...


	2. Chapter 2

Nope I still dont own PPG...

Bonnies eyes fluttered open. She was so confused right now. Wasent she dead? She had no idea this was years after. She looked around. The room looked the same. Wait...she was home? How was it possible? She blinked and looked around. She saw a upset and thankful face of Blossom. ''Bonnie...why dident you tell me?..'' She asked. Trying not to sound too upset. Afterall she had just come back to life. The girls dident know at all if what they had the proffessor do would work. But did. Bonnie looked down. ''I...I...'' She stammered. She sighed. ''You wouldent accept me..'' She said softly. Buttercup walked in. ''Accept you!? of course we would!! why wouldent we!? were family!'' She yelled. She seemed a bit annoyed. They were family. All of them. No way would they not accept Bonnies choice.

They wouldent be so thrilled about it. But they would still accept her. Bonnie looked at Buttercup. ''Gee your glad to see me..'' She said sarcasticly. Buttercup rolled her eyes. ''Well we would...'' She said more softly this time. Bonnie sighed. ''I think im going to find Bubbles...'' She said. As she then stood up. She walked torwords the door. And glanced over her shoulder at them. Then turned the handle and walked out. Almost slamming the door behind her. It was more like a mini slam. Blossom glared at Buttercup. ''Real smooth Buttercup...real smooth..'' She said. She seemed a bit angry. She also then headed out the door. Buttercup sighed and looked down.

She shook her head and walked out. ''Atleast im not dating some geek...''(Shes dating Dexter in this. They looked cute in a comic XD So they are here too) She rolled her eyes. And also headed out the door. Bonnie saw Bubbles drawing a picture on the couch in the living room. She sat beside her. ''Hey Bubbles...'' She said looking at her. Bubbles smiled and looked up from her drawing. ''Hey Bon Bon'' She answered. She put the drawing and the pencil on the couch cushion beside her. And looked over at Bonnie. ''Welcome back!'' She said cheery. Bonnie smiled. ''You seem like the only one who isent mad at me..'' She said softly. Bubbles giggled. ''Why would I be mad at you?'' She asked. She smiled sweetly at Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged. ''I dont know...just Blossom and Buttercup dont seem so thrilled to see me...'' She answered.

She then smiled a bit at Bubbles. Bubbles shrugged. ''Buttercups just cranky...and Blossom is just worried about you...'' She said. Bonnie nodded. ''Buttercups always cranky...and I guess your right about Blossom..'' She sighed. Blossom making herself leader. Was always worried about everyone in the PowerPuff Girls. But really they all worried about eachother. Bonnie sighed. ''So...what were you drawing?'' She asked. Bubbles showed her. It was a picture of the whole family. Bonnie smiled. It had seemed the immpossible had become the possible. Bonnie had come back to life. It was so confuseing. Since it seemed as if it was yesterday it all happened. And how exacly did she even come back? It made almost no sense at all to her. But she was just thankful to be back.

She looked at Bubbles. And got up. And sighed. Buttercup and Blossom then came down the stairs. ''Breakfeast time...'' Blossom said. Bonnie nodded. And they all headed to the kitchen. After breakfeast Blossom looked at Bonnie. ''We are now in grade seven...'' She said looking at her. Bonnie blinked. ''Highschool?'' She said. Blossom nodded. ''And unfourtuneatly...thise Rowdy Roughs are in our school and class...'' Buttercup added. Bonnie blinked. ''Really..?'' She asked. Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbled all nodded. Bonnie smiled a bit. ''Oh...'' It meant she would see Boomer again. Just their homeroom would be the same. And possibly a few other classes.

Since in highschool you were all over the place. Bonnie smiled a little and sighed. She was happy and not at the same time. She liked the fact she would see Boomer again. But dident like the fact she would be with the rest. She was a bit afraid of them. She sighed. And looked around the room. She then was silent.


End file.
